1. Field of the Invention
The present invention or strike alarm relates to electrical devices, for use with conventional fishing rods and reels, that alert a person fishing of the feeding activity of a fish either nibbling or striking at bait connected to a fishing line.
2. Description of Prior Art
In order to alert the person fishing, most conventional fishing reels have mechanisms that mechanically produce a metallic clicking sound when line is stripped from the reel's spool causing the spool to rotate in a direction opposite to that used during line retrieval. Many reels, notably spin cast and open face spinning reels, require an anti-reverse spool mechanism to be engaged in order to get the clicking sound. Unfortunately, with the anti-reverse engaged a substantially strong fish strike is required to overcome the preset spool drag and achieve the clicking sound. Thus there is a need for more sensitive strike detection. All clicking mechanisms are similar in sound and not substantially loud. Thus there is a need for more distinctive alarm devices.
There have been many patents issued for electrically operated alerting devices with provisions for mounting on a fishing rod. However, they are rarely seen in tackle shops, at trade shows, or in use. This indicates that no one has developed an economical device with the right combination of features.
All devices of the prior art that are based on sensing changes in line tension require handling of the fishing line for engagement of the device with the line following casting. Handling of the line can be a hazardous undertaking if a large game fish rips line from the fishing reel at that moment. Many devices of the prior art require handling of the fishing line to disengage the line from the device before fighting a fish or making a second cast. In addition, prior art devices suffer one or more of the following disadvantages:
(a) The alarms are not self resetting following the detection and signaling of slight feeding activity; a disadvantage because the device's alarms should indicate each nibble but be silent when the stimulus ceases to exist. Additionally, battery power is being consumed until the alarms are reset.
(b) The alarms lack independent isolation switches. Thus the options available to the person fishing are limited.
(c) No detection sensitivity adjustment is provided, thus limiting the use to a specific type of fishing activity and specific fishing conditions.
(d) A fixed attitude or orientation of the fishing rod is required for proper operation, thereby encumbering conventional hand-held use.
(e) Detection of fish feeding activity requires line to be stripped from the reel, or the rod to be vibrated or flexed.
(f) The device is heavy or mounts near the slender end of the rod and changes the feel and action of the fishing rod.
(g) The device will mount on a variety of rods, but is not adaptable to the variable fishing line location of different rod and reel sizes and types. Thus the person fishing must handle the line to relocate it for engagement with the device.
(h) The device was designed for mounting separately from a fishing rod, and provisions for mounting on a fishing rod are lacking in practicality. When put to use on a rod the device would prove to be cumbersome.
(i) The device is mechanically complicated, or has parts that would be uneconomical to manufacture.